Project Grissom
by The Readers Muse
Summary: Her Mission? Snag Gilbert Grissom. Objective? ......Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. This is purely a story of GSR fluff! It came to be during History class on Monday. If you enjoy it or etc, send me a review and let me know how I am doing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college student, yadda yadda yadda.

**Other Story Related Issues:** If you want to add my story to your site or what not, go for it. But PM me and ask me first.

_**Project Grissom:**_

Sara Sidle, CSI brain child, lover of 'professional' attire and decor. Vegetarian diner, bookworm, and 'Miss-my-work-is-my-life', was scheming. Oh yes, she was scheming an evil, naughty scheme indeed.

With an untrained, but vivacious eye she roamed the racks of the latest chic-chic store. Attempting to find the perfect ensemble, but not to break the bank. Fat chance she thought with a grin, eying the tags warily. She had gone about this 'mission' of sorts, much like she did on organizing a case. Meticulous attention to detail, an open mind, and a drive to complete it.

Mission: Project "Snag Gilbert Grissom"

Objective: Lure target to a public place, preferably a bar of some kind, and get him to relax enough and open up to her.

She missed their easy banter, and steady friendship. He had become so withdrawn and timid when it came to spending time with her. She knew why, after the hurt had faded when she had overheard his heartfelt, soul-baring confession in the case of the dead nurse. Her doppelganger twin. She had realized just what he had admitted to. He loved her, yearned for her. He was just too frightened to go for what he wanted. And she had decided to jump-start him to action!

Seeing a pale pink number she paused and held it up, seizing it up for flaws. As she examined the garment she mused on how she had quickly organized the outing. Only 48 hours ago the perfect opportunity has presented itself. Eckile had taken pity on the night shift after they had pulled a triple shift, and had graciously given them a two day break, barring any huge disasters. She had been quick to act, seizing on the opportunity by cornering Grissom in the break room in the presence of everyone. She grinned as she recalled the event.

_**Flashback to earlier - End of Shift**_

After talking to Catherine of her plan (without giving her ultimate mission goal away) she had the vibrant woman abuzz with excitement of a night out with the gang. Sara followed as the older woman practically waltzed into the room, exclaiming loud, excited tribulations of the outing, Sara standing beside her, a grin playing on her lips. Warrik, Nick, and Greg all agreed heartily. Greg still managing to do a gangly-legged jig on the break room floor, even after pulling an exhausting triple shift. All eyes fixed on Grissom, who was sitting at the break room table, coffee in hand, and looking utterly spent.

'Brilliant!' She had thought, 'Probably so tired he won't protest much.' His eyes were fixed on the scarred surface of the table, apparently finding something intensely interesting in the section in front of him. She had covertly advanced on him. Using an excuse of reaching for a coffee cup to purposely brush against him. She had felt his whole body stir at the contact. Quietly she slipped into the chair opposite of him, and fixed her eyes on his face. He chanced a glance up, hoping that all eyes might have passed him by, but to no-avail. Instead his eyes were caught into the dark depths of her own. "Gill." She said quietly, letting her voice go low, just enough so that the others wouldn't catch the sultry hint in that simple word. "Are you coming?" She questioned, voice now as innocent as pie, a drastic change from her earlier tone. The others were quick to chorus her. Friendly cajoling him as he hemmed and hawed. They were quick to use their collective might to overpower him with whiny pleads, and in some cases, the dreaded 'puppy-dog face'. And all the while, Sara stared him down, giving him an inviting glance. And for good measure, moistened her lips with her tongue. Letting it pause on her lips just a moment to long. She watched his features in delight. Knowing her effect on him. A slight bush appeared on his cheeks, contrasting with his stubble. Instinctively she leaned in closer, and her breath hitched slightly as their legs touched, rubbing together. They both felt the intimacy of the contact, and he surprised her by not pulling away. Instead, he slowly extended his own leg, till both their legs were flush with one another. He made to talk, but seemed at a loss to form words. Finally, he said quietly and somewhat awkwardly. "What time?". Everyone high-fived each other. Laughing delightedly at their victory as they left the room in a tired, but noisy rush, calling their goodbyes as they went.

She had rose, eyes still fixed upon his. His mouth was slightly open, the most interesting expression played on his face. She had made an exaggerated show of putting on her jacket, slowly flowing into the beige and cream colored garment, smoothing it innocently down to the waist . Finally, he spoke. "W-what time can I pick you up at?" He asked, almost stuttering. She had flashed him her 100-watt smile, enough to make any man melt into a gooey puddle. "9pm." She purred. He smile right back at her. Then looked momentarily perplexed. "Why so late?" He questioned, his trademark eyebrow arching. "Well Gill.." She began, deliberated using his first name. "The dancing doesn't get good till 10 – See you at 9." And she had walked out, waving a goodbye. Leaving him sitting there, shocked, confused, excited, and slightly dismayed.

**Authors note:** Let me know if you want the second chapter...aka. REVIEW please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. This is purely a story of GSR fluff! It came to be during History class on Monday. If you enjoy it or etc, send me a review and let me know how I am doing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college student, yadda yadda yadda.

**Other Story Related Issues:** If you want to add my story to your site or what not, go for it. But PM me and ask me first.

_**Project Grissom:**_

_**Back to Present**_

She abandoned the pink number as she savored the memory of the look on his face. Ah. Tonight was the perfect time to seduce Gilbert Grissom she thought. The board was set, she had made the first move. She felt almost giddy, like a teenager again. Smiling happily she looked up, surveying the crowded shop. Suddenly she saw it. The prefect shirt. The thought that it definitely was not work appropriate shot through her mind as she reached the rack. "Perfect!' she sighed. Finding her size she quickly shut herself into a change room. The minute she pulled it on, and straightened it over her body she knew this was the right shirt for tonight. It was a superb mix of classy and down right sexy. It was a tight fitting slinky shirt, it molded in perfect unity with her slim form. The V-neck complimented her breasts, emphasizing, yet not going over the line. It was black, with thin blood red lines criss-crossing the sides, and following the contours of the neck. She walked out, admiring her reflection in the wall mirror. "That is so you!" Chirruped a young sales girl. "Not many people can pull that number off. And honestly it suits you." She complimented. "Thanks, I am definitely getting this one, it is the perfect shirt for tonight." Sara replied. "Do you need pants for it?" The girl questioned. "No. I have the perfect pair at home." Sara replied. Mind already miles away, visualizing the slinky low riding black pants in her closet, and the low red strappy sandals that would go perfectly.

_**8:55pm That Night**_

Sara rushed about her apartment, a proverbial cloud of energy. Hopping about putting on a shoe, while her toothbrush hung out of her mouth. Hoping into her pants, while running back to the sink to apply the finishing touches to her makeup. Then rushing to her jewelry box for a different bracelet. All the while tense for the long awaited knock at her door. She fixed her hair, humming as she spritzed on some of her special perfume, reserved for only special occasions. She was just slipping on her other shoe when a knock echoed throughout the room. Composing herself, she did a quick once over in the mirror, then slipped on a trendy jean jacket. Seconds later she opened the door and was greeted by a handsome sight indeed. Smile shying, Grissom stood in her doorway. Dressed in a surprisingly trendy, and classy dark navy blue shirt and light blue jeans. Jeans? Since when did Grissom wear jeans? 'Wowza" She thought, allowing herself a good stare, totally unaware he was mimicking her actions, as his eyes roamed appreciatively over her form.

'Boy does he look fine.' She thought, the shirt and jeans showing off his body, trim and with a hint of muscle. The shirt had two buttons open, revealing a glimpse of his lower neck and upper chest. She licked her lips unconsciously. Wow. Those gym sessions with Brass are really going places she thought. Then shook herself out of her thoughts before she did something embarrassing ...like drooling.

"You look lovely." He said warmly. "Thanks." She said, grinning back as she locked the door behind her. Just wait till you see what I have on underneath she thought cunningly, but instead said: "You look great Gil." She added, smiling as a slight blush creped into his cheeks as he noticed her looking unabashedly at his attire. "Thanks." He managed, as he escorted her to his vehicle.

_**At the Club**_

Sara was throughly pleased as to how this evening had progressed. Catherine had told Sara once about this place. It was a trendy bar with a large and very popular dance floor. And most importantly, it was a popular joint for both young and older people to frequent. Grissom had baulked only slightly as they had entered. The lights and flashes from the only slightly populated dance floor had raised his hackles a bit. Sensing his discomfort she had steered him directly to the bar setting, immediately seeing the others, already seated and sporting drinks on the bar sections opposite side. What followed was a flurry of ordering drinks, Grissom buying a round for them all. Sara forwent her usual beer and sampled the bar's night special, a Porn Star. His eyebrows had shot up high as she had ordered the drink. She only winked back at him. He had cleared his throat and hastened to involve himself in Catherine and Warriks conversation. Sara grinned and leaned into him slightly, while pretending to be innocently watching Nick and Greg play an impromptu game of 'Flick-Football" with Greg's thumbs as goal posts, and Nick's balled straw wrapper balls as the 'football'. She had watched his neck flush, and enjoyed the sound of his breathing hitch at her contact.

Sara watched as little by little he became more at ease with his surroundings. Calming Grissom was akin to the difficulties of taming a wild stallion! Except with alcohol and touches, instead of saddles, bits, and whips. He even started enjoying himself. For awhile it was like a blast from the past, them all sitting together, joking and laughing. His smile matched hers, and oh that grin, it made her heart plunge and swoop.

She got up to visit the restroom, and on her return, her took off her jean jacket, revealing the sexy number underneath. The reaction was immediate, He had turned to look at her upon her return, a smile playing on his lips, but now his eyes roamed across her body, taking in the slinky outfit, mouth slightly open. Her outfit was out lost on the others either. Greg, predictably, cat-called. Nick winked at her. And Warrik, commented her choice. Cathrine was quick to echo him. She was surprised the Cathrine noticed anything more pressing then a nuclear explosion, both her and Warrik were engaged in what appeared to be a deep conversation, and Sara was uncertain what was going on below the booth. Sara grinned at them all and took her seat, cunningly taking the opportunity to scoot closer against him. She took it as mission successful when she felt him shift back against her. She could almost see it in her face. It must have echoed her own, desire, anticipation, and a wee bit of apprehension.

'So What now?' She thought, carefully planning out her next move. What now indeed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. This is purely a story of GSR fluff! It came to be during History class on Monday. If you enjoy it or etc, send me a review and let me know how I am doing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor college student, yadda yadda yadda.

**Other Story Related Issues:** If you want to add my story to your site or what not, go for it. But PM me and ask me first.

_**Project Grissom:**_

She racked her brain for her next move. Honestly she had not thought this far ahead yet. But, either way she was thrilled that things had progressed so far, and had gone so well. Soon the place began to fill up, and the dance floor began to get more and more crowded. The real night crowd had arrived, and with them, the real dancing was starting up. She could detect a definite change in the music style, perfect for the hip-grinding-booty-shaking beat.

Nick and Greg had headed over to the bar for more drinks and had been quickly swept off to the dance floor by a red-head and a brunette. We waved and grinned as Greg tore up the floor with the red-head, a parter that equaled his brimming enthusiasm and flare for the extreme. Nick and the brunette on the other hand could barely be seen, dancing intimately, but reservedly as they got familiar with each other, to the steady beat of the music. This seemed to be the signal for the second part of the evening to begin. Catherine had been looking towards the floor wistfully, giving Warrick a few pointed glances. In minutes they were off to the floor, Warrick puffing up his chest and extending an elbow for her to hold, both chuckling as they moved to join the writhing mass on the floor.

Sara continued their conversation, serenely sipping at her drink as she gazed at him. Soon, the work conversations earlier in the evening had wained, and in their place had developed into more intimate topics. Now Sara and Grissom were discussing their opinions on mass culture and it's effect on society. Sara was thrilled when he quoted a line from one of her favorite books: "Generation X". And he had been equally pleased to find she had read it. "I am glad we don't have 'Mc-Jobs'!" She quipped and he chuckled approvingly, his light blue eyes lighting up his entire face.

Sara grinned, flashing Gil a sultry smile. To her delight he flashed her back a shy smile. Flagging down a harried looking wandering bar tender, she ordered then both another round. When they arrived she was treated to a rather uncommon sight, a shocked looking Grissom. She had to suppress a giggle as she watched his features shift into something akin to horror, as well as a good dollop of wariness as he looked down at the pink and blue monstrosity in front of him.

"**What** is **this**?" He exclaimed, enunciating the first and last words as he cocked his head to better examine the slushy drink before him. "Relax Gill." She replied, eying him over her drink as she attempted to spear the cocktail cherry with the point of her drink umbrella. "Ever felt like the benefits of the action might outweigh the possible negative?" She questioned, fixing her eyes to his, waiting for her double innuendo to sink in. She saw him swallow heavily. Then he leaned forward, and placed a warm hand on her arm, slightly caressing it as he spoke.

"I am beginning to believe so. And I think the furthering of the... adventure can only ...deepen the rewards." And with that, before she could completely recover from his touch he tipped his glass towards her in a silent toast and took an experimental sip. This time Sara couldn't help herself and burst out into gales of laughter. His expression was absolutely priceless. He choked and spluttered, attempting to speak. Finally, he choked out: "Not bad." As she eyes watered.

Sara could only grin like an idiot, looking up she spotted Greg. They turned about to waved as the young CSI grinned back at them, his elbows resting on the wooden railing across the room. "You guys coming?" He shouted over the din. But before they could reply he was again dragged away by his red-headed dance partner.

"You want to see what the fuss is all about?" She questioned him. Hoping her voice expressed nothing but a mildly curious air. Surprisingly he agreed and they picked up their drinks and pushed their way down to the edges of the dance floor.

It was like entering an entirely different wo0rld, the already dim light darkened further, engulfing them in gloom, punctuated by flashing disco-style lights. The music thumped louder still, she felt it throb through her bones.

Suddenly his warm breath tickled her ear, she looked up as he leaned into her, his fingers closing gently around her small shoulder. "Theres Warrik and Catherine." He shouted, attempting to make himself heard. His other arm pointing at the dancing couple. Sara grinned as she spotted them. Dancing close together. Cathrine danced against Warrik, his hands around her small waist as they moved to the music. Greg, Nick and their perspective partners were no where to be found. Sara watched the dancers with interest, recalling some of the moves from her clubbing days in college. Originally, her roommates had dragged her along with them on their clubbing spree one night. They told her they couldn't bare to watch her, the proverbial bookworm spending yet another night with her nose in a textbook.

Soon enough they were spotted, the couple were almost immediately at their side cajoling them to dance. Struck by a sudden inspiration she dragged Catherine away to a quieter spot near the restrooms, and in a quick breathy rush revealed to the older woman, she entire plan. Hoping for advice on her next move. Catherine amused expression only widened as Sara spoke. Finally, once Sara finished, Catherine gave her a quick one-armed hug and exclaimed: "**Finally!**". Sara blushed and twirled the ice in her drink with nervous fingers.

"Follow my lead – We will give him a look at just what he isn't getting." Catherine said, a conspiratorially grin on her face she she tugged Sara into motion."A look of what?" She questioned, but seconds later Sara could only stumble after her, depositing her drink in a rush on a tray they passed as they swished out into the dance floor. Catherine nudged them into a semi circle of swaying single dancers. Immediately uncomfortable she baulked a bit. Catherine only smiled encouragingly at her, and then quickly began to sway to the beat. Before long she let go a bit and caught the rhythm. It was as though the years had fallen away and the old moves came back to her. The only thing that hadn't changed was her hesitation. But soon, that too fell away, so engrossed was she that she barely noticed noticed when Catherine was scooped away by Warrik and the group neared an even darker corner of the floor.

She look over to the corner she had abandoned Gil at, intent on bring him out for at least a quick dance. But to her confusion, and slight worry, only his drink remained to mark his previous presence, half-full on the small side table at the edge of the dance floor.

"Now where did he go?" She wondered, slightly worried he might have left.

**Additional Authors Note:** Thanks to **_CSI-LoVe-GSR_** who graciously agreed to become my first BETA. Thanks gal!

**A/N:** The Book mentioned is "Generation X" By David Coupland


End file.
